Lightning
by Neonfrost
Summary: Jay must risk his life for his friends and for the land of Ninjago; finding his destiny along the Please read, I assure it's worth your time! :D


Lightning

Ninjago Fanfiction, oneshot

Note: shadow warriors (aka Shaden) are my ninjago OC. They are the main villains of the story.

The ninja of lightning gazed outside. Rain pounded on the window and the deep roaring of wind blew through the nearby redwood trees. "Jay, we need you in here!" The fire ninja yelled from the game room. Jay rushed to him.

"Didn't fix the console yet?"

Cole shook his head. "We hoped you could."

Jay took a quick look at the teen's video game controller. A crack went down the sides and two wires stuck out. Red, blue, and green. He ran his hand through his hair, bit his lip, and chuckled. "Duct tape the red and blue one. They go together. The green, just tuck that back through the crack."

Kai followed the instructions and smiled. The video game character immediately synced itself with the controller. "Nice!"

Nya gasped. "Jay you are so smart!"

Jay grinned and held in a laugh.

Cole leaned in and whispered into Jay's ear. "Chuckles, she just called you a nerd."

Jay didn't have time to make a comeback. Sensei Wu burst into the room, rai. Dripping from his wide-brimmed rice hat and beard. "The shadow warriors have taken over the news station in Jamanakai City!"

The four ninja stood up. Cole threw the controller on the ground, ignoring the fact that the two wires came apart once more. "We will be there."

+++++

By feet the ninja trekked in the thunderstorm through Redwood-Bamboo Jamanakai forest. Leaves crunched in rhythm with the pounding rain and thunder crashes. Nya, sporting her new dark red ninja gi, tagged closely behind.

Soon after they arrived at news station skyscraper. Black storming clouds loomed in a swirl around the building. Atop was a massive radio tower and a read light began shorting out atop it. It was obvious that the Shaden had taken  
The building over. Captives were left helplessly imprisoned inside. "What can we do?" Nya cried.

Kai quickly beat off the two Shaden guarding the building from the front doors. "We fight the shadow warriors, and then get the captives out. "

"No." Jay groaned, as the ninja began their trek inside. "Look." He pointed to the tall radio tower. "They must be planning on sending out waves through the radio. Entire Jamanakai City will be taken over."

"Then we have to get to the top and deactivate the radio tower."

They rushed up the first flight of stairs. Fought more shadow warriors. Another flight. Fought more. Soon, they made it to a floor that was heavily guarded. "The captives are here. " Zane informed.

+++++

They were able to fight them off. "Thank you for saving us!" An elderly woman smiled. A loud noise went off. Nya covered her ears quickly.

"What was that?!" she cried.

A man spoke. "Radio goes on air in three minutes."

"Stay with the captives!" Kai yelled to Nya. "We have to get to the top. Now!" Up two more flights up stairs. The ninja opened the loud creaking door to the skyscraper roof. The sky was black with raining clouds. Thunder clashed nearby and a stroke of lightning lit up the air.

Jay looked at the towers stroking light. Three wires ran up the side. Red, green, and blue. "I know what to do!" He cried. If I disconnect the red and blue wire, it will stop!"

"No, Jay!" Cole cried. "You can't climb up there! It's too dangerous!"

Rain dripped down Jay's cheek. "I'm doing this for Ninjago." He began climbing the radio tower.

Thirty seconds until the radio begins

One hand over the other. Jay inched his way up the tower.

Ten seconds until the radio begins

He reached the wires at the top. The ninja of lightning stared down towards the ground, clouds and thick fog sank against the ground low, lower down. He sighed and closed his eyes. Rain stormed and thunder crashed.

Two seconds

One second

Jay broke the two wires. The radio tower shut down. Suddenly, lightning shot down from the sky and struck Jay. The young ninja fell from the tower, unconscious. Nya ran outside on the roof. "No!" She screamed. Cole caught Jay by the waist and quickly laid him down on the roof. The sky cleared and the sun began shining. Nya ran up to him and took the ninja mask from his head. His eyes were closed and a red burn stroked down the side of his face.

"Hi is alive." Zane declared. Suddenly Jay coughed. He opened his eyes.

"I have a headache." The ninja of lightning moaned. Nya hugged him.

"You may be a nerd," Cole said. "But you are a brave nerd."

Jay smiled. Those were good words to him. He had a girl with her arms wrapped around him and friends he could count on.


End file.
